Slender Leaves
by Like u would care
Summary: Slender man has to leave the pastas for an important trip he can't explain to the others. He has put Jeff, L.J. and Eyeless Jack in charge of the other pastas while he is gone. What can happen when you give a psycho, a canibal, and a crazy clown the ability to do whatever they want? Hopefully funny/cute/ and horrific things happen! May change rating to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All the creepy pastas that were in range of Slender's mansion were gathered in the main living room. Slender man had called them all together for an important announcement. He was standing before all of them, waiting for Laughing Jack to retrieve Eyeless Jack from his room.

His tentacles were out calmly as he looked over the other members of their "family". He felt a tug in him, a type f resistance that was telling him to cancel his plans, but it was needed and he couldn't hold it off longer.

The black and white clown entered the room with Eyeless Jack and took a seat on one of the many couches.

"Alright, cannibal is here. Tell us why were here Slendy." Jeff demanded, glaring at the much taller man. Slender man ignored his comment.

"I am leaving for a few months. I have business to attend to elsewhere. While I am gone, you all shall remain here since I will be too far to protect you." Slender man spoke. All of their eyes widened in surprise. Slender man had never left before; even if he did it was only for a few days.

"Wait, what? Why do you have to leave?" Masky asked, a worried aura coming over him. Hoodie frowned from beside him.

"Like I said, it is a business matter. Before I leave, I would like a word with Jeff, Laughing Jack, and Eyeless Jack, if you please." Slender man said. Jeff and L.J. shared a look of curiosity while Eyeless Jack got up without hesitation and followed after the tall man. The other two go up and followed his example, leaving the rest of the pastas in confusion.

"I don't want Slendy to leave!" Sally whined. BEN grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"He said only for a few months. He isn't leaving forever." BEN consoled. Masky and Hoodie glanced at each other.

In the other room that slender man led Eyeless Jack, Jeff and L.J. to he started explaining what he needed from them.

"You three are the strongest, or at least the three I can trust the most. While I am gone the others need someone to protect them and I need you to work together to keep them safe."

Jeff butted in at this point.

"Why all three? Why not just one of us? I'm sure I could protect everyone in there if I needed to." Jeff snarled, taking offense of being passed over for guardian. L.J. bit his lip nervously, not even sure why he was chosen.

"Jeff. You are right. But I need more then that. You are a whirlwind of knives when anyone in that room is in danger, but you lack self control. Anything could set you off and you could loose control at any point. You would be unstable, especially with the responsibility of watching everyone." Slender man explained his point, making Jeff roll his eyes and back down. L.J. fiddled with his sleeves anxiously, this made Slender man turn his attention to the clown.

"Laughing Jack. You display your compassion more then these two, you are good at consoling their worries when I am gone. I'm certain there will be disturbances when I leave and I know you can calm them." He said. L.J. rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Oh yeah… sure…" He muttered. Slender glanced at Eyeless Jack who stared silently back.

"You know why I chose you." Was all he said. Eyeless Jack nodded mutely.

"So while I am away, you three must watch the rest, that means you have to go out and collect a few of the others. With me gone there is no telling what other monsters or even Zalgo may do to take advantage of the moment. He is unable to enter my mansion so you will be safe in here. That being said; Laughing Jack, I need you to get Jill from your carnival and bring her here. And Jeff-"

"No. That bitch deserves to be killed." Jeff interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. Slender man sighed.

"Jane works for me. She is part of the family whether you like it or not. You are not permitted under any circumstances to harm her. You can tell her the same about you. If you do not want to bring her here, then I am sure Eyeless Jack wont mind while you stay here to watch the others." Slender man said with firmness in his voice. Jeff exaggerated a sigh and crossed his arms.

"Fine, bring her. I won't try to kill her, but I am not bringing her here." Jeff said. Slender nodded and glanced at E. Jack who nodded, signaling he would bring Jane to the mansion.

"The others you should retrieve are Ticci Toby, Clockwork, Smiley Dog, and Seed Eater." Eyeless Jack seemed to perk up at the mention of Seed Eater and Jeff at hearing Smiley dog.

"I must leave now. You know what to do and I hope you don't disappoint me." Slender man said. He brought the others back into the living room where the others were still waiting.

"While I am gone, Eyeless Jack, Jeff, and Laughing Jack will be in charge." He announced. Slender headed out if the room, but Sally shot up from the couch and ran after him. The others ran after her to see what she was doing and saw something surprising.

Sally had stopped Slender man in the hallway and was hugging his leg. Tears were falling don her face and she refused to let go of his leg. He was looking down at her and using a tentacle to gently pat her head.

"It won't be long Sally. I promise." Slender told her.

"Don't leave daddy! I don't want you to go!" Sally cried, making all the others raise their brows. Slender sighed and used his real hand to cup her face, kneeling down to face her.

"I will come back as soon as I can. The Jacks and Jeff will protect you." Slender told her. Sally hugged him and then pulled away, clutching her teddy bear to her chest.

"O-okay…" Sally sniffed. Slender patted her on the head and rested his head on hers, like he was trying to give her a kiss on the forehead. He pulled away and gestured for her to go to the others. She walked over and Laughing Jack pulled her into a hug and offered her some candy, walking back into the living room.

Slender nodded a goodbye to the other pastas and walked farther down the hall and turned corner that led to the front door.

They heard it shut and went off to do their own things. Jeff and Eyeless Jack went back into the living room.

"Sally, how would you like to come with me to get Jill? Do you remember her? She hasn't been to the mansion in a while." Laughing Jack asked, Sally sitting in his lap, chewing on some of his candy.

"Were going to see Jill! She is really nice to me!" Sally said, a smile appearing on her face. L.J. smiled too.

"I'm leaving to get Jane, Toby and Seed Eater." Eyeless Jack announced.

"When you get back, I'll get Clock work and Smiley." Jeff said, plopping down on the couch and putting his hands behind his head with his feet on the coffee table. E. Jack left the room.

"Are you ready to go now Sally?" L.J. asked. Sally giggled.

"Yes!" She said.

"Alright, come on!" L.J. chuckled, running off down the hallway with the little girl in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack and Sally had made their way to the carnival after being out searching for about two hours. The reason for that is Jill's carnival entrance travels to millions of different locations and Jill is really the only one that can find it in record time. Jack on the other hand tended to struggle when he was trying to get home.

They did find it in an alleyway eventually though and stepped through the rusted gate that led to the demonic and disturbing wonders of the traveling carnival.

"Where is Jill?" Sally asked, holding Jack's hand and looking around for her. Jack was doing the same, using his height as an advantage to look over small tents.

"No idea." Jack admitted. Suddenly they heard a loud sequel behind them and someone running. Jack braced himself and let go of Sally's hand, knowing what was coming. Jill slammed into Jack's back, tackling him to the ground and straddling him from behind.

"I missed you! How was your trip to the mansion?" Jill asked, hugging him. Jack was dazed and trying to fix his blurry vision before responding. It was kind of hard to respond anyway since Jill was giving him a death hug.

Sally giggled at poor Jack as his ribcage was being crushed at the moment. Jill snapped her head in Sally's direction and her face lit up upon seeing the little girl. She dropped Jack to greet her and he groaned when he hit the ground.

"Hi Sally! I see you kept your teddy in good condition! Did you come here to play some games?" Jill asked, sitting in front of her and taking one of her hands. Sally hid behind her bear shyly and continued to giggle.

"We came here to get you silly!" Sally muffled past her teddy's fur. Jill raised her brows.

"Really? What do you need me for?" She asked curiously, turning her attention to Jack. He had recovered and was able to stand now.

"Slender man ordered it. He left earlier today to attend to some "important business" and wanted all of us to go to the mansion to stay safe while he is gone." Jack explained. Sally lowered her eyes and frowned when she was reminded about Slender leaving. Jill noticed and pulled her close.

"Well we should go then if he ordered it. Come on Sally, I'll carry you." Jill offered. Sally let the clown lift her up and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Who else is being brought back? Is Jane going to be there? I haven't seen her in a while." Jill asked, following Jack out of the carnival.

"Yeah, Eyeless Jack is going to bring her there, Clock Work, Ticci Toby, Smiley Dog, and Seed Eater too."

"Oh." The female clown had never met Clock Work.

"I'm guessing Jeff isn't going to be too happy about Jane being there…" Jill murmured. Jack sighed.

"Slender man's orders. He just has to deal with it, and so does she."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eyeless Jack was wondering around a quiet neighborhood. He was currently hunting for his friend Seed eater. The two of them had been on human hunting raids before and he really enjoyed being around someone else who enjoyed human flesh and guts.

He heard some noises and a scream come from a house on the corner and ran to it. He ran between the houses and jumped over the fence to get into the back yard. He saw Seed eater busy eating a random woman whose screams were shut off.

He had crushed her head and was finishing his meal, which was most likely a seven year old child he had hunted down. Eyeless Jack approached slowly. Seed eater looked up at him for a few seconds, but then returned to his food. Jack took that as a signal he could join in.

E.J. went to the mother and tore her corpse open and searched through her blood and intestines for her kidneys. When he found them, he ripped one out and sat beside Seed eater and started eating.

(After their fill and cleaning up the scene, E.J. explained the situation to Seed and they had started searching for Jane)

They had been traveling for a while, walking down god knows how many streets blindly, they found Jane red handed. She was finishing up a murder, chasing the father who attempted to run outside in the dark. They helped her catch him.

"Thanks. What are you two doing here?" Jane asked, dragging the mans limp corpse back into the house.

"Slender man left this morning. He sent me to get you and bring you back to the mansion so you will be safe while he is gone." E.J. explained. He saw Jane visibly stiffen.

"A-and is Jeff going to be there?" Jane asked E.J. was having a hard time telling if she was nervous/scared or angry.

"Yeah. Slender man ordered that you two are not allowed to fight while he is gone by the way. I'm sure Jeff will keep away from you." Jack reassured. Jane relaxed a little but still looked uncomfortable with the thought.

"Fine, take me back. I just want to get it over with…" Jane muttered. Jack nodded and started heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeff was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed with his feet still on the table. When the hell was L.J. going to get back? He didn't want to confront _her_. Hell he might take a month and pretend he is looking for the other pastas just to avoid her.

He sighed and leaned his head back. He really REALLY didn't want to be around her; especially for a month and he was sure she felt the same.

"I should just make myself go to sleep to avoid this!" Jeff growled. Just then, Laughing Jack leaned into the doorway.

"Avoid what Jeff?" Jack asked with a smirk. Jeff glared at him.

"You know exactly "what"! You're lucky the girl version of you isn't a bitch!" Jeff growled at the clown. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Jane isn't all that bad if you would just drop the past Jeff." Jack said. Jeff looked away and scoffed.

"I'm never dropping it. Jane is a bitch. Case closed." Jeff said harshly, like he wished she was here so he could spit on her or some thing. Jack put his hands on his hips and gave Jeff a "are you serious?" look. Jeff rolled his eyes and got up.

"Whatever. You got Jill so I'm leaving to get Smiley, Toby and Clock Work." Jeff mumbled, walking past the black and white clown. He waved a hello to Jill in the hallway on his way to the door and she smiled back at him.

"Be safe Jeff!" Jill called out to him. He slammed the door behind him and started his search for the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeff returned to the mansion with the other three following him to the living room. When he was in the doorway tension immediately built up. He stopped walking and stared across the room. Jane was standing there. She felt someone staring at her and looked up to see Jeff.

Both the killers were frozen and locking eyes with each other. Every one in the room had an "oh shit" moment run through their minds. After a few minutes of complete silence, Jeff made the first move.

He charged forward, pulling his knife from his jacket pocket and climbing over a couch to get to her. Jane pulled her knife out from her legging and ran at him too. Both the jacks shot up along with everyone else as they met.

Before either could land a blow, Laughing Jack grabbed Jeff with Jill's help and forced him out into the hallway. He was kicking and flailing his arms, cursing at Jane as he was carried away.

Eyeless Jack and Masky had held Jane back and sat her back down on the couch. She crossed her arms and glared at the ground.

"I told you. I warned you Jack. That asshole is going to try and kill me, I can't stay here." Jane muttered. Eyeless Jack sighed and sat beside her.

"Don't worry, we wont let that happen. I'll keep an eye on him for you." Jack promised.

(In the hallway)

"Jeff you need to calm down!" Jack growled. Jeff spat at him.

"No! Let me kill her! That bitch needs to go to sleep!" Jeff snarled harshly. Jack glared at him.

"You aren't allowed to kill her remember? Slender man ordered that you can't hurt her. So get your shit together and walk in there, and apologize." Jack growled. Jeff glared back fiercely.

"No, hell no! I am not apologizing to that bitch!" Jeff growled. Jill was looking between the both of them. She had never seen them argue before and was more intrigued then worried.

"Jeffery. Get. Your. Shit. Together. Be a man, apologize to Jane." Jack repeated in a more threatening tone, tightening his grip on Jeff and adding more pressure to him, forcing him up against the wall roughly.

Jeff knew this was a loosing battle and sighed angrily.

"Fine. I'll apologize." Jeff spat. Jack dropped his arm, letting the killer go. He pointed down the hallway. Jeff rolled his eyes and walked back to the living room.

He stood in the doorway again with Jack and Jill standing behind him. He looked at Jane. She refused to look up, knowing full well he was in the room.

He glared at her for not giving him her attention.

"I'm... sorry... Jane." Jeff forced out. He never thought he would say those three words in the same sentence. Jane blinked in surprise. He rolled his eyes after that and sat down on the couch farthest from her while everyone else sat down too.

"Where do we sleep?" Clock work asked. The Jacks shared a look. Clock work, Toby, Seed, Smiley and Jill didn't have their own rooms here. Well Toby used to but he stopped staying at the mansion so Slender man decided to make it a storage room.

"Jill is going to share my room since that is what we usually do when she comes to the mansion." L.J. said.

"Toby can sleep on the floor in Ben's room, Clock work can share with Sally. Seed eater can share with me-"

"Smiley is with me." Jeff interrupted Eyeless Jack. Smiley dog wagged his tail, having already sat on the same couch as the killer with his head in his lap.

"Where will I sleep then?" Jane asked. Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack simultaneously looked to Jeff. Jeff was confused but then it hit him what they were hinting at.

"No. She is not staying in my room." Jeff growled.

"She doesn't have anywhere else to sleep. She can't sleep out here, the mansion gets musky at night, and everyone else is already sharing. Smiley sleeps on the floor and you have a king sized bed." Laughing Jack persisted. Jeff put his face in his hand.

"Whatever." Jeff growled. He was done arguing and knew they would force it onto him one way or another. He was not looking forward to this what so ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time for bed had come soon since it was already dark and everyone was going to their rooms. Sally was guiding Clock work to her room by her hand, Ben and Toby walking side-by-side down the hall.

"I think I have a spare mattress under my bed, you could use that." Ben suggested.

"Thanks Ben, that sounds much better then your dirty floor." Toby chuckled. Ben glared at him as they entered his room and shut the door.

Laughing Jack was carrying Jill bridal style since she had passed out randomly when everyone was in the living room. He went into his room and laid her on the bed and took off some of his clothing to be comfortable and moved in next to her.

Jill immediately cuddled his arm. He smiled at her and pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes.

Jane had been standing outside Jeff's bedroom door. She was too scared to enter. He had rushed ahead of everyone to get to his room and that was what worried her. She reached for the knob and noted her hands were trembling. She took a few deep breaths and turned it. The door was pushed open by her and she stepped inside as quietly as she possibly could.

The entire room was pitch black, except for some areas where some moonlight was lucky enough to find its way into the room. Being a killer like she was her eyes adjusted quickly. Jack wasn't lying when he said Jeff had a king size bed. It had a beautiful black silk blanket thrown over it with dark red pillows with light back trim around the edges.

She closed the door behind her and found a chair near the door. She sat down and pulled her heels off, feeling immediate relief of not having them on anymore. She looked around the room to make sure he couldn't see her. When she was certain, she pulled her dress up over her head and laid it on the chair. Underneath the dress she had a sleeveless shirt (with a bra under of course) and her underwear. She pulled down her leggings and also put them on the chair.

She moved over to the bed and was curious where Jeff was since his figure wasn't in the bed. Suddenly something was behind her and covered her mouth.

"That was a nice strip show you know... I just want to warn you; don't touch me or get near me when I sleep." Jeff whispered in her ear. Jane thought he was going to try and kill her or take advantage of the moment to maybe rape her, but he just moved away and went to the other side of the bed. She let out a sigh of immense relief.

But seeing his shirtless form made her throat catch. Jeff was ripped and she felt like if he was someone else she would be drooling right now, but she forced herself to stop staring.

"Don't watch me sleep. Get in bed." Jeff commanded. Jane complied and got into the bed, making sure her back was to him. Jeff reached to his nightstand and pulled out eye covers (doesn't have eyelids how else will he sleep?) and put them on.

Jane shut her eyes and hoped this month went by fast. Jeff had the same exact thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Jane woke up to an empty bed, which she could admit made her happy. She got out of the bed and put on her clothes.

When she had made her way to the living room, everyone was looking out the windows. Curious of what was going on, Jane moved into a place besides Jill to see what had their attention.

She was shocked to say the least. There was a man looking up at them, but he wasn't an ordinary man. He looked like slender man, but not like slender man.

"Who is that?" Jane whispered to herself, but Jill caught wind of it.

"No idea. He looks like a goofy version of the tall business guy." Jill said.

"Alright, I'm going to see what he wants." Eyeless Jack announced, turning away from the window and walking into the hallway.

"Uhhh I don't think that's a good idea cannibal." Jeff said, keeping his eyes glued to the Slendy impersonator.

"I don't care." Jack called carelessly over his shoulder. They waited for him to walk outside, watching the door way. The Slender look alike was still staring at them, only looking away when he heard Eyeless Jack approaching.

The pastas inside watched them share a few words and Eyeless Jack started leading him to the door.

"What the hell is he doing? Don't let the president of the Slendy club in!" Jeff growled, running off to the door. He stopped them from entering when Jack opened the door.

"What the hell Jack, are you going to let everyone inside? Especially someone who is pretending to be slender man?" Jeff asked, making sure Jack heard the scorn in his voice.

"This is Splender. He is a "version" of slender man. That's a simple explanation; I don't think you can handle the whole story." Jack mocked, shoving Jeff out of the way.

"Slender sent me to help protect you! I'm not as serious as that guy is, but I can help!" Splender said, crouching to get through the door since he was so tall.

Jeff snorted at him and walked away with a pout. They brought him into the living where the other pastas were. Sally ran up to him and hugged Splender's leg.

"Daddy! You're back!" Sally said happily, mistaking him for their slender man.

"Oh, no no darling, I am Splender. I am like… Slender man's brother!" Splender explained. Sally looked up at him and furrowed her brows. He pets her on the head.

"Don't worry though! I am sure we will have fun!" Splender reassured. Sally's smile returned and she hugged his leg again. Jane eyed him curiously.

"So you're like Slender man's "brother"?" Jane asked. Splender looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes. It's sort of hard to explain it but you can just look at it that way." Splender said.

"You're definitely more carefree then him." Masky spoke up. Splender chuckled.

"Are you as strong as him too, or do you just share the look?" Jeff asked, sitting down on one of the couches with Smiley Dog in his lap.

"Oh, I don't like to brag but I have about the same strength as him." Suddenly Splender grew tentacles and launched them at Jeff. They hoisted him into the air, keeping his feet a few inches from the ground.

"Hey! What the hell?! Put me down!" Jeff growled, trying to reach out and claw Splender. Some of the pastas started laughing as Jeff was helpless in his tentacles grip.

"No. Not until you apologize for being so mean to me!" Splender said, exaggerating a sad tone. Jeff growled started flailing his limbs, desperate to escape; only making the other pastas enjoy the show even more.

"L.J. can I get some help here?!" Jeff asked, sounding more like he was demanding it from the clown. Jack faked as though he were thinking about it, and then shook his head.

"No, I think you can take 'em." L.J. chuckled. Jeff growled in annoyance and reached up, grabbing his tentacle and crushing it in his iron grip.

"Ow! That hurt! Why are you so mean?" Splender exclaimed, releasing Jeff and bringing the tentacle close to him so he could soothe it with pets.

Jeff was fuming and exited the room, obviously embarrassed and upset.

"Jeff is no fun when he is angry." Laughing Jack explained to Splender.

"He should learn to be happy! Life is so much more fun if you're happy!" Slender's "brother" said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Late at night when everyone had gone to bed, the moon had risen and was overlooking the mansion no one dared to approach.

A figure was running through the woods, throwing up leaves and dodging trees as his ran. His clothing was torn, blood splotched in random spots all over his body. He was running in fear he would loose his life in the battle he was fighting.

He kept his gaze ahead, breathing heavily to the point where his lungs were burning within the jail of his chest. When he spotted the mansion a few yards ahead, relief flooded him but he knew he wasn't safe yet.

Suddenly a shock wave of some sort spiraled at him and threw him off his feet, launching him into the air. He spun in the air and used his own abilities, launching a strange white fire ball type projectile at his pursuer. He landed roughly on his back and wasted no time to stagger up and keep running.

He heard a scream of pain from the person chasing him and smirked with satisfaction. He reached the front door to the mansion and kicked it open after a failed attempt of opening it since it was locked. He moved inside and slammed it behind him, holding it against the frame with his body and listening with his ear against the wood.

At the sound of the door being kicked open and the slam, Jeff, Jane, L.J., E.J., Smiley, Seed, Splender, Sally, Masky, and Ben all woke up. The rest of the pastas were deep sleepers so it didn't make them budge. Splender caught the others in the hallway and motioned for them to stay behind him. They were surprised after seeing his happy-go-lucky behavior all day and then Splender becoming dangerous.

Splender walked to the door and saw who it was. He held back a gasp, letting his tentacles relax.

"What are you-?" Splender started, but the man at the door turned on him and clasped a hand over his invisible mouth.

"Shut up you idiot! Zalgo is out there!" He hissed. Everyone was watching as the stranger had Splender in a head lock. Mask and Ben looked rather worried, thinking the intruder had overpowered the slender double. Splender suddenly shot up, the man releasing him.

Splender's clothes changed to that of a suit, very similar to Slender Man's original, and walked outside. Everyone went to the windows to see what was going on.

Splender stood maybe 10 feet from the door and had his tentacles stretched out wide in a threatening manner. Due to having the black limbs all over the place, the pastas couldn't see who the new guy claimed to be Zalgo.

Jeff turned away when he gave up on trying seeing past Splender and turned on the intruder.

"Who the hell are you? Why is Zalgo after you? What made you think it was a good idea to lead him here?!" Jeff demanded, glowering at him. Hearing the smiling maniac's accusations, the rest of the pastas looked over at them.

They took the moment to look over his features.

"My name is Crucify. Zalgo found my hideout and attacked me. I'm sorry that I put you in danger but I thought Slender man was here. Splender will have to do for now though." Crucify explained, panting a little from his run to the mansion. His skin was completely white, his eyes fully black and a line coming over the top of his head ending with a cross above his brow bones. He strangely resembled Slender man but he actually had a mouth and nose.

"Are you alright? You look terrible." Jill spoke up from behind Laughing Jack. Crucify glanced at her and smiled.

"I should be fine but thanks for the concern. I just need to-"

"He is gone! And you, young man, need to be more careful! What did I tell you before you left?!" Splender demanded, waltzing into the room and pointing an accusing finger at the boy. His Slender man disguise had melted away and he was in his heart covered PJs. Crucify gave a nervous laugh.

"Not to get detected…" Crucify said. Splender seemed to finally notice the others and looked to them.

"Oh! Everyone, this is Crucify, the first proxy Slender made!" Splender introduced, making Crucify frown. All the pastas stared at him for a long moment.

"Staring is rude! Come on Crucify, I'll get you some new clothes. I think some of your old clothes are in that storage room." Splender said. He looked over his shoulder and waved to the others.

"You can all go back to bed now!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-The next morning-

Crucify had chosen to sleep on the couch that night after everyone he saw went to bed. At the moment Laughing Jack and Jeff were the only ones awake this early and were watching him sleep.

"He looks dead. Should we shake him to make sure he isn't?" Laughing Jack asked to Jeff, keeping his eyes on the white skinned proxy. Jeff snorted.

"I'm sure he isn't dead. If he can survive an attack from Zalgo, I'm sure he can wake up fine in the morning. Splender said he was the first proxy Slender ever had so he has to be pretty strong right?" Jeff asked. L.J. nodded slowly in agreement. It was pretty impressive for him to face someone like Zalgo by himself. If any of them wanted to try and fight him they would have to team up to barely put a scratch on him.

They heard steps from the hallway and looked over. The sun had started rising and so did Jane. She stepped out of the hallway and into the room, running her hands through her messy hair, not noticing the other two. Jeff smirked at her.

"How much do you toss and turn at night? Your hair looks terrible, Jane." Jeff said. Jane snapped her head to them and glared.

"Sorry, I was distracted by your rat's nest Jeff. What did you say?" She said smugly. Jeff growled at her witty comeback and looked away. L.J. snickered and Jeff elbowed him. Jane smiled, feeling satisfied that she told the other killer off and walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen.

Suddenly Crucify shot up on the couch, making L.J. jump in surprise and Jeff bust out laughing at the clown.

"Shut up! He scared the shit out of me!" L.J. growled, hitting Jeff on the head playfully. Crucify rubbed his eyes and got off the couch and left the room, not even sparing a glance to Jeff or Jack.

"Rude..." Jack muttered.

-In the kitchen-

Jane had made some breakfast for herself (which was just a normal bowl of cereal, nothing fancy). She would wait until Jill or Clock Work got up before she made food for the others. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin. She can face to face with a white chest, making her flinch back and nearly dropped her bowl.

He too seemed surprised, like she too had just suddenly appeared.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were there." He apologized. Jane moved away and smiled at him.

"You didn't realize I was in here? That's hard to believe." Jane said. He chuckled and rubbed his eyes again.

"Yeah, I know. I can't really rely on my eyes when I first wake up. Your name is Jane right? Are you that one guy's girlfriend or something?" He asked. Jane froze in spot upon hearing his question.

"Yes my name is Jane... and um… who are you referring to as my boyfriend?" Jane asked, stepping past him. Crucify looked over his shoulder at her.

"The one with black hair and the crazy smile. I just figured since you were holding his arm when I showed up. Oh, and Jane is a lovely name by the way." Crucify said. Jane narrowed her black eyes at him.

"Trust me, that idiotic psychopath is not under any circumstances my boyfriend." Jane said, a slight hiss in her tone. Crucify chuckled.

"I'm sorry to have messed that up." Crucify apologized. Jane smirked at him.

"You would be surprised how many people make that mistake. And thank you for saying my name is beautiful." Jane said and then left the room.


End file.
